


A Position of Power

by xDinahQueenx



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Carlton's fingertips traced over the purpling of the hickeys on Spencer's lower back.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Position of Power

**Author's Note:**

> There was porn that needed writing! misswalstra and I needed porn. I inspired myself [with this](http://pics.livejournal.com/dinahqueen/pic/0003gk97) [Link is NSFW]. It's slightly sappy at the end.

Carlton's fingertips traced over the purpling of the hickeys on Spencer's lower back. The touch was light, barely a brush... but he felt Spencer shiver and the goose bumps raise up on his skin. Carlton's fingers traced down, over the younger man's hip bone, and slightly down his thigh, before he raised his hands back up to Spencer's shoulders and pinned him to the headboard. He watched the psychic's fists curl around the top of it, knuckles going slightly white. Spencer was naked, kneeling on the navy sheets, eyes closed and skin flushed. It was a rather beautiful sight. 

His cheeks were still slightly red from where Carlton had applied his hand earlier, and when he drew a line down Spencer's spine and over the round flesh of his buttocks, he felt how warm the skin was still. Carlton allowed himself a small smile. Spencer was already trembling, and Carlton was thrilled with it. He let go of Spencer's shoulders and slid down a little. 

Spencer was hard, Carlton could see the way he swelled, darkening the sheets with streaks of pre-come. Carlton rubbed at the psychic's reddened flesh, and laid another quick slap against his ass. Shawn groaned, and Carlton smiled even wider. This part was the easy part- winding up Spencer had been something of an ordeal, but it was well worth it.

And considering how these encounters usually went, it'd be unexpected too. Carlton reached up and unknotted his tie, tugging it off. He reached up and wrapped it around Spencer's eyes. "You say that if one sense is taken away, the others become stronger to compensate, right?" Shawn nodded and Carlton tied it in a knot at the back of Spencer's head. 

"Sound and smell and touch?" Carlton inquired further. 

"That's right," Shawn agreed. His voice was already low and husky, breathy with need and arousal. Carlton wet his lips. This was going to drive Spencer wild, Carlton knew. He planned it perfectly. He cupped both of Spencer's cheeks in the flat of his hands and squeezed. Spencer bucked and Carlton kissed the top of his spine and then trailed his mouth down, tongue caressing each vertebrate. 

His skin tasted like sweat and massage oil, something flowery that had lingered though that massage had been lifetimes ago. Spencer's breathing was ragged and it sounded like thunder in Carlton's ears, even though he wasn't the one who was being deprived of senses. But the way Spencer shivered told him all he needed to know. As he trailed down further, and kissed the small of his back.

Since Carlton was still spreading Spencer's cheeks, he didn't even have to hesitate as he continued to trail his mouth down. Over the cleft of his ass, then slipping between his cheeks. He tasted more like salt and musk here, and just a hint of the massage oil that must have dripped down. Carlton breathed in, and then out, and Spencer groaned again and shuddered. His hips hitched, and Carlton didn't move to stop him. 

"Oh, Lassie, please," Spencer said from above him, words desperate and strained. Carlton's path had made it clear where this was going, and he knew the psychic was going to figure it out on his own. He was smart and could make leaps of logic that astounded Carlton and this was a no brainer. Carlton smiled against his skin and stroked a thumb over Spencer's entrance, which caused the younger man to buck forward. 

Carlton ducked his head in and followed the path of his thumb with his tongue, and then reached his free hand up to grab at Spencer's hip and lock him in place. This was the first time Carlton had done this, and it felt- and tasted- different than he'd expected. There was something musky and masculine about it all, and he was tight- but slick and hot. Carlton made a sound against Spencer's skin and rubbed his tongue over his hole. Spencer groaned loudly and Carlton could hear his nails scrape against the wood of the headboard. 

The angle wasn't great, and the stretch in his jaw was different then when he'd first given Spencer a blow job. Still... it was... more intimate than Carlton expected. More intimate than he'd expected to be with Spencer when they'd first started this. It wasn't an act of subservience it was just... really, Carlton had the power here. 

Tentatively, Carlton moved his hand and pressed his thumb against Spencer and making a space, stretching him slightly. Spencer whimpered and tightened a little, and Carlton made soothing sounds and then moved further, pressing his tongue inside. It felt hot and when he moved his thumb he felt the squeeze, and that made him press in deeper. 

His face was flush against Spencer's backside. Carlton could feel the heat of his skin and it only urged him on. He thrust his tongue and it was awkward, but so worth it when Spencer whined high in his throat and made unintelligible sounds that were drowned out by his hitching breath and broken moans, or maybe they were sobs. But he definitely wasn't telling him to stop. 

Spencer was quivering, but that could have been from the continued sensations. It was messier than Carlton usually liked things to be, but sex was messy, and he dealt with that. There was sweat and saliva and his pants were uncomfortably tight and this was so good. Carlton could feel the stickiness forming on his boxers and he quickly palmed himself to try and stave off the intensity of his arousal. It was a little loud too, the lapping noises audible, as well as the harsh pant of Carlton's breath through his nose. 

And Spencer was making rough, keening sounds, little broken whimpers, and rambling something that Carlton couldn't hear over the rush of his pulse in his ears. Thrilled, because Spencer liked this. And more thrilled because he liked it. Carlton liked doing this and that was as surprising as Spencer's reaction. Maybe it was the sensory deprivation adding to the sensation of it all. Carlton made a little sound of his own, which must have done something to Spencer, because he suddenly wailed and bucked, almost dislodging Carlton. 

Carlton pressed in more, tongue deep as he could get it, thrusting like he was fucking him, and breathing even more harshly. Spencer was making a litany of noises now, close to desperate and begging and Carlton wanted to take mercy on him and wanted to spin this out forever. He chose the former though and he squeezed his hip once more before he reached around and grabbed hold of Spencer's cock. 

Carlton licked at him fervently, sliding his tongue in, and then out- then lapping at Spencer in quick, short strokes of his tongue. He matched the rhythm with the slide of his hand over the psychic's erection and it wasn't long at all before Spencer shouted out and came into Carlton's hand. He used it as lube as he continued to stroke his softening cock, but he pulled his head back, rubbing his jaw with his free hand. Spencer whined a little and batted Carlton's hands away.

When he turned, Carlton saw how wrecked Spencer looked. He'd bitten his lips to swollen, cheeks fever-red, and a sheen of sweat. When Carlton reached up and removed the blindfold, Spencer's eyes were almost supernaturally bright and tears had gathered on his eyelashes- likely due to the intensity. Spencer was breathing heavy, chest heaving, and the flush was still everywhere on his skin. 

And Carlton was still wearing most of his clothes. In fact, he'd taken only his shoes, socks, and suit jacket off. Spencer surged forward and kissed him, rough and demanding, pushing Carlton back against the bed and straddling his hips. Spencer looked determined as he started to claw at the buttons on his dress shirt. Carlton reached up and caught his wrists and Spencer ground down against him. 

"Fuck, Lassie, just," Spencer's voice was rough like he'd been swallowing glass, and so low it sent a shiver down Carlton's spine. "I'll." Spencer didn't finish his sentence just rolled his hips and then scrambled to get Carlton's pants open. It didn't take him long, though the belt stymied him for a moment. 

Spencer just rolled his hips against Carlton again, even though the psychic wasn't aroused anymore, the slickness and the way Spencer moved had Carlton's eyes rolling in to the back of his head. Carlton threw his head back, clawed at the sheets and arched up, meeting Spencer's hips as best he could. The rhythm was clumsy and uneven, slipping too much, and Carlton kept winding up sliding between Spencer's thighs. 

It wasn't long at all before he was coming too, letting out a hoarse, broken cry of- "Shawn!" Before his orgasm whited out everything but the sensations of pleasure rolling through him. When he could finally opened his eyes, Spencer was still poised above him, much like a predator about to move in for the kill. He was still breathing heavy. 

Carlton's hair was a mess, sticking up everywhere, and he leaned up to suck a hickey on to Spencer's pectoral, right around his nipple. Spencer hissed in a breath, and Carlton slumped back down. 

"Lassie?" Spencer sprawled out on top of him, pillowing his head against his shoulder. 

"Yes?" Carlton asked, already trying to consider how to get out of Spencer's house without disturbing him, since this had been too much intimacy for- well, what they were, and he should go before things got uncomfortable. Spencer pressed a kiss to Carlton's cheek, clumsy and damp. 

"We should date," Spencer decided. Carlton was silent for several moment. Spencer was snoring before Carlton could even think of responding. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist. He was uncomfortable, still in his holster and dress shirt. But it didn't matter. 

"You know what?" Carlton asked to his sleeping lover, "I think you're right."


End file.
